


Play Time

by WriterMind01



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMind01/pseuds/WriterMind01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garnet and Jasper have a little play time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Time

“God I can’t stand you,” Jasper roars as she slam one fist against the wall, just to the left of Garnet’s face.

“I don’t know what to tell you,” Garnet replies with arms crossed.

“You know exactly why I can’t stand you. You always walk around like you don’t give a shit, when I know, hell, we all know that you like me,” Jasper says with a knowing smile.

Jasper watches as the corners of Garnet’s mouth curve up into a ghost of a smirk. “Really, and how do you figure that?” Garnet taunts back.

Jasper’s smile widens as she steps closer to Garnet, effectively closing the gap between them. “Because, when I touch this,” Jasper creates a little space between herself and Garnet and uses her free hand to cup Garnet’s vagina, “you tend to weaken your resolve.” Garnet takes a sharp inhale and Jasper lets go with a laugh.

Garnet smiles back at Jasper once she gathers herself. “But don’t get it twisted baby, you’re just as weak for me as I am for you.” Garnet leans forward and captures Jasper’s lips with her own. She presses her body against Jasper’s and Jasper retaliates with lifting up one of her legs and pressing her against the wall.

Garnet smiles widely into the kiss and pulls away, her arms sneaking between herself and Jasper and pressing against Jasper’s chest. “Mmmm. You might be a little bit weaker.”

Jasper squints her eyes at Garnet and slips her arm around Garnet’s waist, pulling her back up against her. “Maybe I have a thing for women who don’t like showing their feelings, but deep down they feel them the most.”

Garnet pushes Jasper away with a chuckle. “For a muscle head, you sure are sensitive,” Garnet jokes.

Jasper smiles back at the woman she has pressed against the wall before she lets out a chuckle. “Only for you.” Jasper presses herself up against Garnet and begins peppering her neck with kisses.

Garnet closes her eyes and allows Jasper to keep up with her ministrations. They really shouldn’t be doing this, but no matter how many times they tell each other they can’t stand each other, they always end up like this.

If anyone caught them, surely they’d be a spectacle; rival sports enemies, both competing for a chance to be chosen to get up out of their city and pursue a professional sports career.

Jasper lets out a moan as she feels Garnet’s hands alternating between running through and pulling her hair. Jasper in turn, tightens her hold on Garnet’s hips, her hands beginning to leave bruises on her skin.

“Fuck,” Jasper lets out as Garnet begins rubbing herself against Jasper, both of her legs trapping one of Jasper’s in between them.

Garnet smiles at Jasper’s reaction and quickens her pace. Jasper tosses her head back with another curse before leaning forward and capturing Garnet’s lips between her own.


End file.
